Hawthorne Ball
Hawthorne Ball (ホーソンボール) is one of the main heroines of Food Mew Mew. She's the personification of Hawthorne Ball. Appearance Hawthorne Ball Hawthorne Ball has long black hair and green eyes. Mew Hawthorne Ball As Mew Hawthorne Ball her hair turns dark red and eyes turn light red. Her hair also becomes twin braids. She also gains a pair of Chinese mountain cat ears and a tail. Her Mew Mark, a Chinese mountain cat head, located on her right thigh. Her most noticeable feature is her split leg pants that show her thighs, basically like how cowboy pants are but on the outer/side thighs rather then on the inner thighs area. Personality A cute and innocent young girl, she looks at the world with awe and curiosity. She's full of questions for you to answer! Be careful though, once you answer her, she'll never stop asking! Abilities Animal She has the abilities of a Chinese mountain cat. Weapon Her weapon is Hawthorne Ball Spear, a spear that's red. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is on the spear part. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Hawthorne Ball Thrust, which she charges at the enemy, thrusting her spear into them. Story tba Relationships Ren Oshinuma Doesn't really like his mischievous personality, but enjoys helping him save others. Kikyo Oshinuma Enjoys talking to him more then Ren since he's easier to talk with. Rice Enjoys chatting with her because her smile and happiness is soothing. Pudding Her personality is so much like Ren's and she doesn't really know how to react to it when she does something no good. Sake Finds her mature and enjoys drinking with her every now and then, but not a lot. Chocolate Finds her handsome, but not as handsome as Boston though. Though she won't say it out loud. Boston Lobster Finds her more handsome then Chocolate, hinting that she might have a small crush on Boston. Salad Usually sticks up for her when she's threatened or bullied. Cola Can't hand her loud music, but finds her fun to watch sometimes. Hamburger French Fries Salty Tofu Sweet Tofu Crepe Unagi Etymology Hawthorne Balls are a sweet treat beloved by children. Its sweet and sour fruits are covered with a tasty brown sugar coating. International Weapon Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Red Spear Attack Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Unnamed Attack Trivia * The Chinese mountain cat (Felis bieti), also known as the Chinese desert cat and the Chinese steppe cat, is a wild cat endemic to western China that has been listed as Vulnerable on the IUCN Red List since 2002, as the effective population size may be fewer than 10,000 mature breeding individuals. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is Hawball Spear. Gallery Hawthorne Ball.png|Casual Clothing Hawthorne Ball - Uniform.png|Café Uniform Hawthorne Ball - School.png|School Uniform 800px-Chinese_Mountain_Cat_(Felis_Bieti)_in_XiNing_Wild_Zoo.jpg|The Chinese Mountain cat Hawthorne Balls.jpg|Hawthorne Ball Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Food Mew Mew Category:Food Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Food Mew Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews